Life Can't Be Good Again, Can It?
by amateurblogger
Summary: AU. The Third Quarter Quell never happened for the star-crossed lovers of District 12. This is their attempt to grow back together through difficult times. Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, and a lot more!
1. Back to the Capitol

There was no hope for change. I'd already pushed Peeta away. That day on the train coming back from the arena when I told him it was all for the games, I knew that things could never be the same. And they never were the same again. When it was time for the Victory Tour, the romance had to start up again. It strained us even more. We couldn't even be friends. It was too painful.

Every once and a while, Peeta and I would have to show up in the Capitol for nonsense celebrations. Whenever forced into a room with him, I could never look into his eyes, knowing the amount of pain I had caused him.

It's been five years since our Hunger Games. In the couple of years that followed, District 12 racked up two more victors. One boy named Chris and one girl named Helga. Helga won in the 76th games and she took over my role as a mentor. Chris won the following year, taking over for Peeta.

After he and I no longer had to put on a show and be a couple as mentors, Peeta moved out of the Victor's Village. I haven't seen him since. Haymitch tells me that he works for his parents in the bakery downtown. At least he's doing something that he enjoys.

My mother and Prim moved away after the 77th Hunger Games to District 8 to work in a hospital there. I visit them sometimes, but it never feels right. Gale comes back to the District sometimes to say hi. He lives in District 3 now with Madge. They got married three years ago. They have a beautiful daughter and another child on the way. Haymitch still lives in his house a few doors down, alone of course. Well, he lives with his booze. He doesn't visit much because he's usually too drunk to even remember his own name.

My day usually consists of hunting and checking the snare lines. I don't go into town and browse around in the shops. Some days, I feel so low and can't even get out of bed. I just lay there, not even getting up to eat.

This year is the 79th Hunger Games and my attendance is mandatory for some reason unknown to me. I can't say that I'm excited to go, but it will be nice to have something to do. The Capitol and all of Panem know that Peeta and I aren't together anymore. The got the hint when he and I weren't so subtly arguing at the 76th Games. President Snow has backed off a little and has accepted the fact that things can't always work out his way.

Haymitch and I are alone on the train to the Capitol for the Games. I guess Peeta isn't going. This thought makes the trip to the Capitol a little easier. Having Peeta around would just be awful. He'd probably give me the cold shoulder or make snarky remarks at everything that I say, just like in the 76th games. Haymitch drowns himself in his liquor the entire trip. I simply stare out the window and watch the Districts pass by.

Early the next day we arrive in the Capitol. There's a crowd of people calling out my name, but I have no desire to even look their way. I don't want to be here or even alone up in my room in the Training Center that I used as a mentor a few years ago. I want to be back in District 12 in the woods. It's the only place that I feel at home. Haymitch and I ride the elevator up to the floor for District 12 together. It's silent. Not even elevator music plays. The elevator slows and the doors open, revealing a floor so neat and clean.

An Avox boy leads me to my room which, as I predicted is the same as I've had in the past. I thank him and he leaves me as I'm opening the door to my room. As I turn the door handle, I hear footsteps behind me. I suspect it's Haymitch.

"What time do we have to be down for the dinner?" I ask.

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure. I think 6:30."

I freeze where I am. That voice is all too familiar, but it's not Haymitch's. I turn and what I see leaves me speechless. Standing across the hallway from me is Peeta Mellark.

I try to speak, but no words escape from my mouth. Haymitch didn't tell me that Peeta was coming and I had guessed since he wasn't on the train that he wasn't coming. I'm not ready to see him again. There's way too much left unsaid and I don't know how to say it or where to begin. I wish that I could tell him that I wanted things to be different, but it's too late for that. I doubt that he's got someone new, but there's no way he could still feel as he did before that train ride years ago. After about thirty seconds of awkwardly standing there, he breaks the silence by clearing his throat and then speaking.

"So…I guess I'll just see you there. It would be nice to chat and catch up, but I have to go find Haymitch," Peeta says with a slight smile and walks down the hallway towards Haymitch's room.

I don't know why in the world he would want to catch up with the girl that broke his heart. His positive attitude confuses me. Last time we saw each other, it didn't end well. I'm almost positive that both of us left crying after a long battle of fighting and screaming at each other.

Of course, at dinner Peeta and I are seated next to each other. Neither of us says a word. It takes every ounce of effort not to leave, go up to my room, and cry for an hour. I make it through the dinner. There's a party after the dinner, but I don't feel like going. I'm not in the mood to put on a happy face and share Hunger Games tales with the other past victors.

I push the button for the elevator. Why is it being so slow? Wanting to escape, I press the button repeatedly until the elevator doors finally open. There's no one else in the elevator. That's a good thing. Now I'll have some privacy to torture myself by thinking of what I've done to Peeta. The doors are closing just as someone puts their hand in the way to stop them from closing. It's exactly the one person that I'd been trying to avoid. The odds are certainly not in my favor today.

"So listen, Katniss. I'm sorry for the way that I acted the last time we saw each other. I shouldn't have said all those things or yelled at you." Peeta goes on for a while, but I try not to listen too closely. All I can do is look into those blue eyes. I'm on the verge of tears and I know he can see that. I wish he would stop talking, but he doesn't. Though I'm not paying too much attention, I can tell that he is talking about working in the bakery. This is too painful.

"There's something I have to tell—." I don't let him finish his sentence. I can bear to hear anymore.

"Peeta…can we just not do this?"

"Do what?" he asks. He clearly doesn't see what's wrong.

"Act like we can have a normal conversation about what's been going on in our lives. We can't. If things were different, maybe we could. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you go on and on about how perfect your life is working at the bakery." I spit at him.

My mind is spinning and he locks his eyes on mine. The tears I was trying to hold back start to stream down my face. I don't bother to wipe them away. He says nothing for a while, just stares at me.

"Alright then, we won't talk," he says quietly. He reaches his hand up and gently wipes my tears away.

It's a silent ride for the rest of the way up to our floor. The doors open and I try my best not to sprint to my room. Peeta keeps up with my pace, even though I wish he wouldn't. I arrive at my door and he says goodbye. I don't say anything to him. I linger at my door for a few seconds debating on whether or not to watch him as he walks away. I decide to watch him walk away, but as I turn my head I notice that he isn't walking down the hall anymore. He's a few feet behind me, opening the door directly across the hall from me. I didn't know that he and I would be roomed near each other.

"Peeta. Uhm…I just…" I have no clue what I'm trying to say or why I'm even saying anything at all. I don't get the chance to blurt out any more words because he opens his door and just behind it is a blonde woman. Her face lights up at the sight of Peeta. Before I can even process the thought in my mind of what a woman would be doing in his room, her lips are on his. I want to turn and run into my room. What is going on?

They break away from each other and Peeta turns to face me. "Katniss, this is my wife, Mabel. Mabel, this is Katniss Everdeen."


	2. Shocked and Hurt

"It's so nice to meet you. Peeta has told me so much about you!" He talks about me to his wife? ... His wife?

"It's nice to meet you too," I manage to choke out before I turn and walk into my room.

A fresh round of tears comes. I can't hold them in. Feeling defeated, I slump onto my bed with no intention of ever getting up. How long have they been married? It would have been nice to have at least a warning. This news would be a lot easier to take if things were better between Peeta and me. The tears come until there are no more left.

I guess at some point in my misery I had fallen asleep. It's not yet dawn when I wake up, but I can't sleep any longer. I try to get out of bed, but something is holding me down. No, it's not something. It's someone…It's Peeta. Even in the darkness of the room, I can see his blonde hair lit up by the light of the moon escaping from the blinds on the window. What is Peeta Mellark doing in my bed?

Before I can hold it in, a scream escapes from my mouth. It startles him and he jumps out of the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I bark at him.

"You had a nightmare like you used to. I heard screaming from my room across the hall and I knew that it was you." I remember having a nightmare, but I definitely don't remember Peeta coming into my room. "I came into your room, just trying to wake you but you told me to stay with you until you fell asleep."

The memory floods back to me now. I was dreaming of the Games. I kept seeing the mutts chasing Peeta and I to the Cornucopia. No matter how fast we ran, we couldn't get away from them. Just before the mutts could get to us, I was shaken awake. I remember seeing Peeta standing above me. Even though I didn't ask him to, he climbed into bed with me and put his arms around me. There was something oddly comforting about his arms. It reminded me of all those nights on the train to the 76th Games as mentors when he and I would spend the night wrapped in each other's arms, fighting off the nightmares we both had. As I was slipping into sleep, I can remember telling him to stay with me.

"Always," he said.

Staying with me last night is not something a married man should be doing. He should be in his room, holding his wife in his arms, not me. I don't even deserve to be in his presence right now after the pain I caused him. He seems like he's over it now, but I still feel bad. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. After all, it wasn't his fault that I decided to act like I was in love with him for the Games.

"Peeta, you should probably go before your wife wakes up."

"She left last night after I got back from the dinner. She had to get back to the District," Peeta explains. "She and my mother were going to look at stuff for the new house that Mabel and I are buying." Things must be going pretty well with his wife if they're buying a house together. But still, why would Peeta even think that it would be okay to come into my room?


	3. Oh, How I Wish For Things

**(A/N) I am aware of how short this part is. I'm going to update again in about an hour. I'm so behind on writing this. Need more time to write. Sorry for any delay. I have been at school and work all day. I'm really sorry. I promise I will update on time on Monday. My set posting schedule is posted on my profile page… ANON OR NOT PLEASE REVIEW. I talk a lot about the games in this chapter, but I promise…it won't happen again. GOOD THINGS COMING BETWEEN KATNISS AND PEETA 3 Trust me, I have a plan…It's gonna be sooo adorable and maybe sad...haven't decided yet about the fate of the ex-star-crossed lovers from district 12! I apologize now for any of Katniss' angst in this chapter. I'm feeling angst-y right now. Please read and review. All my love, Amateur Blogger ;)**

Days pass and the games are about to start. Haymitch and I are watching the recap of the reapings together. With all the dinners and appearances Peeta and I have had to make, I've been too busy to think about this year's games. It will be brutal, as usual.

The career districts show a lot of promise. The rest of the tributes can't possibly measure up to them.

"Haymitch, do you think that things would be different if I hadn't told Peeta it was all for the games?" It's an offhand question. I've been so lost in thought that I didn't think of Haymitch's drunken state before asking.

"Sweetheart, if you ask me…that boy is still in love with you. I mean, come on? The way he looks at you. It's like he never gave up." I guess he's not too drunk. Either that or he handles his liquor really well. It wouldn't shock me if it were the latter.

"But he's married." I say barely audible to my own ears.

"Yeah but from what I hear, things aren't going too well." He gets up to leave the room. Before he walks out the door, he turns to me and does a sly wink.

What does he mean "things aren't going too well"? They seemed pretty happy when I saw them.

One Year Later…

Once again, The Capitol has asked Haymitch and me to come back for the Games. Haymitch decides to pass on these ones. He says he'd rather stay at home where he can comfortably be drunk. Finally, I'll have some time to myself. Haymitch has been around my house constantly since we got back from the last Games.

I haven't seen or heard from Peeta since that morning in my room. In my head, I have a thousand words that I could say to him. I just can't bring myself to storm into the bakery and tell him. Haymitch says that he and his wife are still together, but lately he has quickly changed the subject when I ask about Peeta.

The train ride to the Capitol seems longer than usual since I'm alone.

I wish that I could be outside in the woods right now. For the past year, I have been getting slowly but surely better mentally. I spend the majority of my days out in the woods either checking the snare line or hunting for game.

Every time I check the snare line, I'm instantly reminded of Gale.

Some days I miss him so much that it literally hurts me to think of him. I know that Gale is married to Madge, but a small part of me wishes that he hadn't moved away and gotten married.

I miss my hunting partner. I miss my friend. I miss the way his soft lips formed a smile while he kissed me those two times. Oh, how I wish that there had been more than those two…

After I'm done thinking of Gale, I always find myself thinking of Peeta. I think back to way before our Hunger Games when he tossed me the bread in the rain. I think of during the Hunger Games when Peeta and I spent countless hours wrapped in each other's embrace in the cave. I think of how he would always brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear when he thought I was asleep.

I think way too much lately. I can't blame myself for over thinking things. I'm far too lonely to not have myself as a constant companion. Haymitch can't offer me the same type of conversation.

Sometimes when I'm not really paying attention to what I'm doing, I'll find myself having a conversation with a tree, pretending that it's an actual human being. It's become a terrible habit of mine.

If Peeta is here again this year, I really don't know what I'll do. I obviously can't say what I need to say to him with his wife around. It's nothing personal, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear me confess how much I loved/kinda still love her husband. It's just not something his wife should hear.

If I got the chance I would apologize a million times for the way I acted around him years ago. I will never make it up to him. I'd tell him that he's the only person that I can see having by my side for the rest of my life.


	4. An Encounter With Mrs Mellark

**(A/N) Signed, Sealed, Delivered to you by the one and only Amateur Blogger, aka meeeeee. Haha sorry about not updating on time earlier. This chapter will be equally as short as the last one. Sorry for any incoherence in this chapter. I've had exactly two hours of time to myself since yesterday morning….This and chapter 3 combined are about how long I wanted the entire chapter 3 to be. I'm sorry for the absence of Peeta in this chapter and chapter 3 as well. Don't fret my Peeta-files. Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, is on his way back into the story. I promise! I WILL post again by 10 pm EST on Monday the 14th of May. All my love, Amateur Blogger**

When I think of Peeta and me spending the rest of our lives together, I get all giggly and giddy.

One of the Capitol's attendants on the train brings me hot chocolate that night on the train. Again, I am reminded of Peeta and how he dunked his bread in his hot chocolate on the train to the first games. After seeing this reminder, I go to my room and cry like a little girl for about an hour.

After I have cried my eyes dry, I think of last week when I went for a walk.

It was last Tuesday, it's now Sunday.

_I went out for an evening stroll in the woods: not hunting or checking the snare lines. I just needed some time to myself. Once again, I became lost in thought. Without consciously thinking of what I was doing, I somehow ended up in town._

_I decided to check the Hob and see if Greasy Sae had anything good made to buy for dinner. It had been so long since I'd had one of her meals._

_I never made it to the Hob however. On my way there I passed the Mellark bakery. I couldn't bring myself to take a step past the bakery. I watched in the front window for about ten minutes before deciding to enter. _If Peeta's there_, I thought to myself,_ maybe I can ask him to come outside where his wife can't hear and talk to me.

_I entered to find a Peeta-less bakery. I noticed his wife also wasn't there which was odd because Haymitch told me that she usually works there throughout the day. In the bakery working is his bitch of a mother. She never liked anyone, not even her sons and not even her husband._

_I have a hunch that she absolutely despises me. After all, I am the one that broke her son's heart. I ripped it out of his chest, threw it on the floor, and proceeded to stomp all over it._

_Shockingly, her face lights up when she sees me standing in front of the counter._

"_Katniss, finally a friendly face." Peeta's mother says to me. I have no clue what she's on. Must be some kind of morphling from one of the higher up districts. Certainly a merchant's wife could afford that kind of stuff._

_I have no idea what to say to this woman so I just say "Oh, Mrs. Mellark it's nice to see you. It's been way too long." In truth, I've never had a conversation alone with this woman. The most that she and I have ever talked was right before we left for the Victory Tour. _

_She told me that I was filth and to leave her house immediately._

_Now, she is being very nice to me. We have a short conversation, mostly small talk. She doesn't talk about Peeta and I don't bring him up until I'm about to leave. _

"_Um…Mrs. Mellark…could you tell Peeta that I stopped by if you see him anytime soon and that I want to talk to him?" I hate to ask her and I know that she probably won't even tell him that I stopped by. Oh well. At least I tried._

**P.S. I know that this chapter is dull, boring, and short but it's almost 11:30 at night where I live and I've worked 12 hours in the past two days on top of school. And I have to write a paper for my English class so I'm not really in the mood to have a brilliant story line right now. Sorry….better things to come.**


	5. Well Rumor Has It

**(A/N) Due to the fact that I have been rushing my story, I will be slowing down. Every once in a while, I will include a flashback of what happened during my rushing. Future flashbacks include the whole Gale situation including why he left and how the Capitol backed off our favorite star crossed lovers. As promised, Peeta Mellark shall return…All my love, Amateur Blogger.**

I exit the train. The train station is filled with Capitol citizens. It's still weird to think that they get so excited to see me after all this time.

There's nothing that I hate more than being in the Capitol. Especially after last year's encounter with Peeta, I never want to come back again. I really hope that he isn't coming again. If he does, I'll leave.

I'm serious. Not even kidding in the slightest bit right now. I can't be near him.

He has a wife and after I woke up with him next to me in bed, I don't ever want to be within a hundred feet of him. People would spread vicious rumors. And of course, every Capitol citizen loves some good gossip. Teenage pregnancy, Scandals, and just talking about people like they're trash: Favorite Capitol gossip topics.

Although the Capitol is less tense than it used to be, the people of it still act like they're above everyone else.

After the 77th Games, the Capitol came to be under a new leader named Paylor. President Snow had died of nature causes. Coughed up a ton of blood right outside of his house, I guess. No one really knows for sure but the Capitol didn't look into it too much.

Things have gotten a lot better since President Paylor took over. The Districts are getting fed and we only have the Hunger Games as a reminder of what we can't go back to. I'm not saying that I agree with the Hunger Games still happening, but it's better to know that it's not just for the hell of it anymore.

Not only are things better for everyone else, but things are better for me as well. Under Paylor's rule, Peeta and I are no longer forced to keep up the star-crossed lovers

This year is Prim's last year that was entered. I prayed every day that baby sister wouldn't be pulled from the reaping bowl again. If she was, I couldn't volunteer for her again.

I would in a heartbeat, but I'm too old and past victors aren't allowed into the arena again.

In the 76th Games, rumors floated around that the past victors were going to be sent back into the arena. It was just a rumor, though. Spread by one of the Capitol citizens.

Ugh, enough of getting lost in thought… Dammit I think too much.

I'm walking into the elevator. There are two other people in the elevator, but I don't mind. I'm not trying to avoid these people. I need to get back into being social so that I can keep my sanity. I've been too alone lately, with Haymitch and the woods as my only friends.

Sanity and comfort are the things I have sought after most. I'm actually glad that Haymitch has been stopping by my house nearly every day. It's nice that he's actually turning into the mentor that I needed him to be years ago when I was in the games myself.

Sometimes, Haymitch just isn't enough.

The only person that can give me that sanity and comfort is the one person I don't want to see: Peeta.

I don't see him, though and the days pass slowly. Slower than I ever thought they could in this hustle and bustle place they call the Capitol.

The Games are just beginning, only on the second day now.

This year isn't very exciting so far. It's a lush jungle with grass so high most tributes can't see over it. Half of the tributes were gone after the first day. One of the twelve was from District 12. Vick Hawthorne.

And since Vick had died yesterday, most of his family had made their way to the Capitol so they could see him one last time before the burial in our District. Two members of the Hawthorne family were missing though. One was Vick. The other was Gale.

He must be on his way now or just about to leave District 3 to come here and see his little brother one last time. Part of me knows that he won't go back to District 12 for the official burial. It's been a while since Gale's last visit. It was well over two months ago that he visited.

He's probably beating himself up over not spending more time with his old family and spending the majority of his time in District 3 with his new family.

But he has Madge, so I know he'll be well comforted.

When he gets here, I'll have to go see him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry there was no way I could help save his brother.

I have a weird dream that night after Vick's death. I dreamt that I was back in District 12 and saw Gale sneaking out of Peeta's new house late in the night. It almost felt like a memory, but there's no way it could be real….

The night that I have that dream I am awaken by the sound of my own screams. What frightens me more than the nightmare that I had after my dream about Gale is the face floating above mine.

It takes me a few seconds to truly wake up and recognize that I shouldn't be seeing this face.

"Peeta, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were going to be in the Capitol. Jesus, you almost scared me to death. Don't ever do that to me again." I practically yell at him.

"Katniss, could you come up to the roof with me? There's something I want to tell you."

"No. I can't be seen with you. What would people say? Don't you ever think about what people are going to say?" He's being stupid. There's no way we could go up there without people saying something. My voice begins to trail off. "Obviously not since you were in my room all night last year…"

"Kat, please. I seriously have to tell you something." Kat? He's never called me Kat before…

"Why don't you just say it right here? There's no one around. It's just you and me."

"Alright…well I don't really know how to say this but… I um…" Is Peeta Mellark tongue tied?

"Peeta, say what you need to say and get out of my room. Really."

"It's Mabel. She's…pregnant." He says without missing a beat.

Mabel is pregnant with Peeta's child. Why not just kill me now? It'd feel a lot better than having to sit here and face this news.

"But the thing is Katniss…it's not mine." He says. Well, know this confirms my previous thinking. His wife is a whore. "And I'm leaving her. For you, Katniss. It's always been you I was just too stupid to see it. And I forgive you for everything."

I can't say anything. I want to, but I can't find my voice.

"Well…say something." He says, but I don't say anything.

Before I get the chance to, his lips are on mine.


	6. Maybe Life Can Be Good

**(A/N) Am I being too bipolar with Katniss's feelings for Peeta? :) I love you guys, honestly. Writing this and seeing the amount of views is the highlight of every day for me. And I apologize for chapter 3…I was listening to I Wish by One Direction on repeat when I wrote it… Anyone watch Glee last night? I did…and cried...sorry that was really random…**

**Review this with: Rate 1-10. Quality of writing 1-10. Plot interest 1-10. And what do you want to happen in the next few chapters? All my love, Amateur Blogger**

_"Why don't you just say it right here? There's no one around. It's just you and me."_

_"Alright…well I don't really know how to say this but… I um…" Is Peeta Mellark tongue tied?_

_"Peeta, say what you need to say and get out of my room. Really."_

_"It's Mabel. She's…pregnant." He says without missing a beat._

_Mabel is pregnant with Peeta's child. Why not just kill me now? It'd feel a lot better than having to sit here and face this news._

_"But the thing is Katniss…it's not mine." He says. Well, know this confirms my previous thinking. His wife is a whore. "And I'm leaving her. For you, Katniss. It's always been you I was just too stupid to see it. And I forgive you for everything."_

_I can't say anything. I want to, but I can't find my voice._

_"Well…say something." He says, but I don't say anything._

_Before I get the chance to, his lips are on mine._

* * *

At first, I'm stunned.

Stunned by Peeta's presence.

Stunned by his news.

Stunned by his lips on mine.

It feels like having a long nice cry. When you're crying, you feel terrible. Like you shouldn't be crying….but when you're done crying, everything in the world makes sense again and you feel like your broken heart has been healed.

That's exactly how I feel when his lips pull away from mine.

Stay. I want him to stay with me. Now that I have him back, I never want to let him go. I'm afraid he'll go back to his wife.

There's a brief moment of bliss in the air before Peeta thinks that kissing me was a mistake. I can see it register on his face as he pulls away.

It wasn't a mistake though. It just confirmed what we already knew: That the girl on fire needs her boy with the bread. Truly, I know that I need Peeta. I just don't know how to say that I need him.

Still, I can't bring myself to say anything so I don't. After about two seconds of awkwardly sitting there, I lean into his lips.

It feels like we're right where we need to be. I feel like I can finally do something right.

He pulls away after a few minutes to catch his breath which is good because I needed to catch mine too.

"Katniss, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I can understand if you need some time, but I'm ready to be with you. I'm not mad at you for breaking my heart after our Hunger Games. I can't hold you to what happened in the arena. I wanted to say this so long ago, but couldn't. I was still in love with my wife. We've been fighting nonstop for the past couple of months. A month ago, my wife told me that she was two months pregnant. I was stupid enough to believe that it was mine even though how far along she said she was didn't make sense to me. We hadn't had sex in over two and a half months. I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I shouldn't have though. I should have left her a long time ago."

I know he's telling the truth but how can I know if that he really feels like that?

He keeps talking…"She told me a little over a week ago that it wasn't mine. She said that she knew who the father was, but she wouldn't tell me when I asked who it was. She told me it wasn't anyone that I knew. That night I moved out and moved back into my parent's house. They understood. They didn't really like her anyways. They told me that they wish I was with you."

He talks slowly, allowing me to interrupt at any time but I don't. "Oh, and my mother told me that you stopped by about a week ago. So I came here to see you. I literally just got off the train…What did you want to say?"

"Oh, just that I still love you and that I wanted you to leave your wife and be with me….Honestly, 100% the truth. But I think things should be officially over with your wife before we see where this goes."

"Kat, I filed for divorce two weeks ago. She signed the papers last week. She and I are over. O-V-E-R. Over. Done forever. The end."

They're done forever. I do a little happy dance in my mind and try to contain my joy. I let out a small smile.

"Oh, really?" My fingers trail his collarbone. "Well then, Mr. Mellark…won't you stay a while?"

It's my attempt at being seductive. It doesn't really work but he sees what I'm getting at.

He winks.

"Miss Everdeen, I'll always stay. I'll stay forever with you. I promise."

And with that began the best night of my existence so far…

* * *

He stayed in my bed all night and yes….we did a certain adult thing…we discussed finances. Just kidding, but you know what I mean, right? ;)

It was what I always dreamed of and after he whispered, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I told him, "Real."

We stay awake all night in each other's arms. It's dawn by the time I finally fall asleep.

It was…perfect. There's no other way to describe it.

Around noon, Peeta wakes me up with a kiss. There's a blissful silence as we kiss until we are interrupted by the sound of banging on the door.

"Katniss, please open the door. It's Gale."

And Gale has suddenly become the world's biggest cock-blocker.

(**A/n) Check back Friday the 18****th**** for another update. Anyone want to take a guess who Mabel's baby daddy is? ... Send me your guess in a message or review! Friday is going to be hectic for me cause i have plans so if i dont get the chance to update on friday, i'll update twice on saturday to make up for it. If i update friday night and this story gets 18 reviews by friday night, i'll update AGAIN on saturday as a special treat. if I don't update til Saturday and this story gets 20 reviews on saturday morning, i'll update on sunday too!**


	7. There Are Some Things You Can't Control

**(A/N) First and foremost, thank you for continuing to read this! Or thanks for reading this fanfiction for the first time! I love you guys. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I'd totally marry each one of my readers if I could…but I can't. :/ And I'm sorry about the sadness of this chapter…I'm getting teary eyed just writing it... :(**

**Oh and I'm skipping school right now to write this. Well, actually it's career day and they signed me up for Web Development when I specifically asked to be Clove or Glimmer...they just don't understand the needs of a Hunger Games fan...just kidding. I didn't sign up for anything at all. I thought the idea of a career day without the people from the Career Districts would just be absurd.**

**I know that you guys are going to be so confused about "the whole Gale situation" but just don't freak out. Everything will be explained by the end of the chapter. Hang on, kids. It's going to be a bumpy ride. –Amateur Blogger**

* * *

I see Peeta's eyes grow larger as he listens to Gale begging me to open the door. He probably thinks that I'm with Gale now, which is what everyone in District 12 originally thought would happen.

But I'm not. The only one for me is Peeta. It wasn't crystal clear that he was the one until yesterday when he showed up and confessed how being with his wife was a mistake…that woman-whore. I still can't believe anyone would lie to Peeta. He's just too cute to be lied to.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Peeta asks.

"I wasn't going to, but it's probably the only way to get him to leave. After the way that he left District 12 for District 3 and to be with Madge he deserves to be left hanging."

"Katniss…what are you talking about?"

I forgot that Peeta has been so out of the loop since the end of our Hunger Games. He still doesn't know what the whole Gale situation is…

"Later. I promise." I have no intention of ever telling him what really happened.

I throw some clothes on and shove Peeta's clothes at him.

After about 20 seconds, both of us are presentable and dressed. I open the door to find Gale, who is in hysterics. Peeta chooses that minute to leave me alone with Gale. He claims he has to "Go do that thing at that place with those people". Worst excuse I've ever freakin' heard, especially coming from Peeta Mellark, the boy who can charm the world in three words.

"Well that was odd…" Gale says. He looks terrible. There are tears in his eyes and he looks like he's been crying for hours. He's a walking wreck.

"No stranger than seeing you here. What are you doing here Gale?" I miss him, but the time for Gale has passed. We could never be friends or even hunting partners again.

"I need help Catnip." Ugh I shudder at his nickname. He's called me that ever since we met.

"Why do you need me to help you? You've wanted nothing to do with me for years. I'm happy for you and all, but you were a major dick before you left District 12. I can't believe you'd come to me for help… Is it about Vick?"

This brings a whole round of tears cascading from his eyes. After all…his brother just barely died. I'd be heartbroken if it were Prim that had just…I can't even finish that thought. It seems too likely that something bad would happen to Prim. Even though she is no longer entered to be in the Hunger Games, so many things could go wrong. She could get in an accident, choke on her food and there would be no one there to save her or something even worse.

"No…Katniss, it's not that…I mean partly it's that but…it's Madge."

"What about Madge?" He doesn't answer…"Gale what about Madge?"

"She…. Oh god. She… " Gale can't just spit it out. Something must be really wrong. "Katniss, she's…gone."

"And where did she go Gale? Why would she leave?" Things aren't adding up.

"No, she didn't leave. She's gone forever. She's not coming back." I still don't understand what he's saying. He can read on my face that I don't understand. So he extends his last couple of sentences. "Katniss, Madge is dead."

"No… she can't be." Madge. The one who gave me the mockingjay pin before my Hunger Games is dead. Sobs begin to erupt from my chest and the tears begin to poor down my face. "What happened? How did she…"

I can't bring myself to say that she's dead. To me, she's still the girl that I knew years ago that somehow became one of the only friends I had in the district even though she is the mayor's daughter. She _was. _I have to remind myself that Madge isn't here anymore.

"She killed herself, Katniss. She shot… herself… in the head. I didn't even… know… that she had… a gun." By now, he hiccups between every few words. He can't form a sentence straight, but at least I can understand what he's saying.

"Why? Why would Madge want to kill herself? Gale. You have to tell me. And what about your kids? Where are they now?"

"The kids are staying with her parents. I just need to get some things sorted out before I can be a father again."

"Again? Why again? Gale?" He doesn't answer. "Gale! Answer me! Now dammit!"

"I made a mistake Katniss. Do you remember the last time I was in district 12?"

"Yeah…it was two months ago."

"Exactly Katniss. Think…what happened two months ago?"

I think back to two months ago. I remember Gale coming in the District and visiting me, but not much else. Then I think back to something Peeta said to me last night.

"_A month ago, my wife told me that she was two months pregnant. I was stupid enough to believe that it was mine…"_

And then it clicks in my mind. Two months ago, Gale came to visit. Two months ago Peeta's wife, well now ex-wife, became pregnant. The baby's not Peeta's so it must be Gale's…

No. This is not happening. Gale and Peeta's ex-wife had sex? What has the world come to?

Gale knocked up Mabel…

"Is that why Madge killed herself? I bet she found out, didn't she?"

"Yes…"

Gale left a few minutes after that. I couldn't bear the site of him any longer.

* * *

Peeta doesn't know that it was Gale that his wife cheated on him with.

I can't be the one to tell him.

Peeta and I are lounging in my room in the Capitol.

"So, Katniss, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" I wish he hadn't brought it up. "Something about Gale?"

The memory of when Gale left the district comes back to me.

_He and I were inseparable after my Hunger Games. We spent almost every waking hour together, either in the woods or in my house in the Victor's Village. People in town started talking. They thought that we were together as in going to get married someday. _

_In truth, he and I had sort of started dating. Nothing was official but it didn't need to be. The first night that I noticed that something was going on between Gale and me, I flirted up a storm. I acted like more of a happy, giggly girl. And it worked. I could tell that Gale was totally into me. That first night, he kissed me before he left my house. I had never seen him so happy so I kissed him again. It felt right, but not as right as kissing Peeta._

_When Gale wasn't with me, I had always thought that he was with his family. Turns out, he wasn't._

_He was with Madge._

_She came to see me one day with an engagement ring on her hand. She said that it was Gale who had given it to her. She told me that they fell in love one day when I was away for the Hunger Games. _

_It was news to me. _

_How could I know that I was just his girl on the side? How could anyone ever know?_

_He came to see me the next day. I threw a few things at him before he could get the chance to talk, mostly glass. I told him to leave and never come back. He did. He left a few days later and moved to district 3 with Madge._

_I forgave him, but when he visited it was never the same._

I wish I hadn't told him to leave. I was heartbroken for months.

"Katniss?..." I had forgotten that Peeta was there. I was too absorbed in my memory.

"What? Oh, that it's nothing."

I can't tell Peeta what happened with Gale years ago, without somehow telling him about Madge's death.

And to explain her death, I would have to tell him why she killed herself.

I won't be the one to do that.

I'll leave it to Gale or Mabel. It would sound a lot better coming from either of them.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry, but I felt like this is where the story should go. Don't worry. The story IS NOT winding down. Much more ahead for the star-crossed lovers of district 12…possibly even a wedding…not sure what I have planned yet. ;)**

**Next update is on Monday the 21st :)**

**Oh and thanks for sticking with me. All my love, Amateur Blogger**


	8. Time For Confession

**(A/N) Official name change! thatismahogany009 is now amateurblogger. **

**I've had so much more time to study since I didn't have to update on Monday. I think this new routine is really going to work for me. Any comments/complaints?**

**SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS IS A LITTLE MATURE….**

**Time for my favorite thing…sad/depressed/angry Peeta!**

**You better review this, or no updates! :) 2 reviews earn the next update.**

**-Amateur Blogger**

* * *

Later that same night when Peeta is nearly asleep, I shake him. There's no way that I can put this off any longer. It's time that I tell him what happened between me and Gale but I won't tell him that Gale was the one that got Mabel pregnant. Again, it's not my place to tell.

"Psst. Peeta, I'm ready to tell you the story." And I'm also ready to tell him what happened between Gale and Mabel. Okay, maybe not entirely ready, but I feel terrible keeping this from him.

"No, Katniss not now. I'm really tired, okay. Tomorrow you can tell me, I promise." He's about to pass out, but I need to get this off my chest.

I told him the entire story of what really happened between Gale and me, even though he wasn't really listening. I told him how I used to have similar feelings for Gale as I have for him now. I told him about why Gale really left the district. I told him about what happened to Madge. I left out no details. But I also told him that it was in the past and everything is different now. I could see that he was far too tired to listen. He goes in and out of consciousness throughout the story. Doesn't matter to me. At least I told him it.

"Peeta…it was Gale that got Mabel pregnant." What a great way to wrap a story up, huh? I feel pathetic. This is not my place to be telling him.

It shouldn't be me.

It should be Gale or Mabel.

He's not listening. He lets out a "mmpfh" and slips into sleep. He looks so peaceful so I can't wake him.

I plant a light kiss on his forehead and snuggle into his chest. I'm asleep within minutes.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"You're not going to believe this crazy dream that I had last night. You were telling me this story. I can't remember what it was about, but I wish I could…" So he was listening last night. At least I got through to him somehow.

"I think it had something to do with Gale and how he broke your heart or something…Anyways…get this…it ended with you telling me that Mabel got knocked up by Gale. Crazy dream, huh? That'd just be ridiculous." Peeta seems so entertained by his dream; I wonder how he would feel if he knew that it was actually true.

I might as well sarcastically tell him the truth. I can't think of any other way.

"Hah…about that…" Ugh, I don't even know where to go with this.

"What, Katniss." He's still laughing because he thinks that it was all just a dream. Oh, poor naïve Peeta.

"Wouldn't it make sense though? You remember when Gale's last visit to the district was, right? Just two months ago…oddly coincidental." I try to be sly, but the information is a little overbearing.

His chuckle turns to silence. He takes in what I have just said. The look on his face tells me that he's trying to find a flaw in the information I have given him ever so slyly. It clicks in his mind that it's logical after about thirty seconds.

"Holy fuck! Katniss, I think it was Gale."

Took him long enough to get there.

At first he's relieved that he knows who it was, but now he looks angry. I don't say anything, but I can tell that he knows that I knew.

"You knew. You knew all along and you never told me. I can't believe you, Katniss."

I've never heard him speak like this before.

Again, I don't say anything. He rants on and on using a slew of swears.

He alternates between "What the fuck?" and "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

After a while, he can't say any more. I still can't bring myself to say anything so we sit there in silence. Minutes pass and I find myself lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Katniss, how could you know and not tell me?" He's defeated. He's exhausted simply by yelling at me. He's not angry anymore. He took all his anger out on me.

"I didn't want to hurt you. And I've only known since yesterday. That's what Gale came to tell me."

"Alright, well I have to go get this sorted out. I want to hear it from Gale."

* * *

**PEETA'S POV**

I rush out of the room. I'm literally sprinting down the hallway looking for that bastard.

Katniss calls after me, but I don't stop.

I can't fucking believe that Mabel would do that. I know that she and I aren't together anymore, but still! This is too much for me to handle.

I knew I shouldn't have given up on Katniss years ago. I should have at least tried to make things work with her. Katniss deserves so much better than me. She deserves a guy that's going to love her forever and would never make her feel the way Gale did.

She deserves to get married and have kids someday and just to be happy. She certainly doesn't deserve this.

I need to see Gale.

I need to punch him in the face.

He deserves to be punched for hurting Katniss. He deserves to get punched for existing.

I don't really care that he knocked up Mabel. I just can't believe that she would have cheated on me with Gale. Gale Hawthorne. Of all people, she chose him to sleep with?

Conveniently, Gale is staying in the Training Center. Lately, the Training Center has turned into more of a hotel and less of a Training Center for the Games. I find his room. It's only one floor down from the room that Katniss and I are sharing, but it seems like it takes forever for me to get down there.

I bang on the door of room 657. Gale opens the door and before he even seems that it's me, I punch him across the face, hard.

He's a big, strong guy so it has no real effect on him. My hand burns though.

"Oh my god, Peeta. Why would you punch him?" says Mabel.

I didn't see her sitting in the room.

I have to admit, she looks pretty good. She hasn't gained any pregnancy weight yet and her stomach still doesn't show that she is pregnant.

"I punched him because he is a piece of shit that doesn't know how to treat a woman. He didn't have the decency to tell Katniss that she was just his girl on the side. He cheated on his wife with you and got you pregnant. Don't you see Gale? You're a piece of shit."

"Oh, like you know how to treat a woman, Peeta Mellark?" Surprisingly, it isn't Gale speaking. It's Mabel. "You were almost never home and when you were, you were distant. You know I followed you one day? I saw you hiding just inside the woods, watching Katniss through the window in her house. I know that you watched her every day.

"Do you know what it's like to always be waiting for your husband to come home? To always know that you're always going to be second place? Peeta, you could have been such a better husband if you had only let her go. You should have known that things were over a long time ago. She was never going to love you that way that I loved you. That's why I cheated on you. I didn't do it for revenge. I did it to feel like I was loved."

Gale is taking in the drama with a smile on his face. Someone should get the asshole a bucket of popcorn. He seems too happy for someone that just got punched.

"You're wrong, Mabel. You never loved me. You only married me because you were from the Seam and starving. I loved you, but I could always see that you didn't really love me. And Katniss still loves me. She and I are together now and not even you could change that now. I hope you're happy with this piece of shit person. We're done here. Go back to district 12 and get your shit out of my house. I never want to see your face again. Same goes for you, Hawthorne."

"Oh, no problem there. I'm going back to district 3 to be with my kids, which are the only things I haven't messed up yet," Gale still has that douche-baggy smile on his face. I should punch him again but I won't.

"Goodbye Peeta. I'm sorry for everything." Ugh, just like Mabel to try and make everything better.

"No, I don't want your apology."

And with that, I turn and leave, very satisfied with myself.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you guys think so far? Anything you want to happen in the future? I feel like the story only has like 5 chapters left in it. I don't want to draw it out too long. BUTTTTTTTT if you guys let me know what you want to happen in this or maybe in the next fanfiction im thinking about writing, let me know in a review.**

**Review it pleassseeeeeee. I'm completely serious: I won't update unless it gets AT LEAST two more reviews.**


	9. Looking To The Future

**(A/N) I have family from out of state over right now so I can guarantee you that this chapter will probably not be brilliant, but I still think it will be good :) I'm not really in the mood for dialogue so the majority of this will be monologue. Got a problem with that; review and let me know. Don't like where I'm going with this; let me know. This switches back to Katniss' POV, but I enjoyed writing some from Peeta's side. I've decided to put a little more Peeta's POV in here. It really works with the story. You might be a little confused once it turns to Peeta's part, but just hang on. Be patient, my loves. I have finally decided how I'm going to end this story. I might write a sequel to this, but for now I am very satisfied with the ending that I have in my head. ****Any thoughts? ****If this can get 22 reviews, it will get another update for next week! Anyone wanna take a guess as to what my big plan is for the ending of this story? ;) –Amateur Blogger**

**I'M BEING EXTREMELY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, IF THIS DOESN'T GET ONE OR TWO MORE REVIEWS BY TOMORROW, I WON'T POST AT ALL...NEVER AGAIN**

* * *

I wait. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait. I don't turn the television on and I don't get up to move around the room. I'm waiting for Peeta to get back. I have no clue where he went or why he stormed out of the room, but I can bet that it has something to do with Gale.

I'm such an idiot for telling him that it was Gale that got Mabel pregnant. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I really shouldn't have even told Peeta the whole story about Gale and me, but the time for keeping secrets has passed.

I know that Peeta and I are together right now, but what kind of together does that mean? Are we dating? Are we just casually friends that have benefits, though we have both confessed our love? Are we ever going to be more than just Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers from district twelve?

I feel like Peeta and I are going to head in different directions if we don't put a label on this soon. I know that a label shouldn't define what he and I are, but it's still really important to me. I hope that he feels the same way too.

By the time that Peeta comes back to the room, he is completely calm. There isn't even a hint of anger left on his face. If he's still mad at me, he hides it very well.

"Katniss, we have to go home now. I don't want to be here anymore."

What is his home? Certainly, he can't mean that he wants to go home to the bakery and I doubt that he wants to go to a place that reminds him of his whore-ex-wife. I can't leave here with him before I know what our future holds.

"Peeta, where is home?" Temptation has taken over me. Once I have asked him this, I immediately wish that I could take it back.

"Home for me will be wherever you are. Wherever you are will always be my home. Whether it's here, in District 12, District 1, or anywhere in between, I will always call it home. Well, anywhere except District 3. If you chose that, then it's a deal breaker."

The first part of this proclamation of his love for me has me overwhelmed. This boy, actually he's more of a man now, has always had a way of knowing the right way to get into my heart. He means the last part to be a joke, but there is a large amount of truth in what he has said. Of course I won't choose District 3 to be my home. Home for me will always be District 12, whether Peeta is there or not. It's a harsh reality, but I know that it will always be true. Even if I'm the only one living in District 12, I will always call it my home. It's where I grew up. It's where I first met Peeta. Its woods are the only place that can bring back the memory of my father to me. He will always live in District 12. I hope that one day I will be able to finally get over the grief that came with my father's passing. I just hope that is far away in the future.

* * *

I make the decision of what will be our home. I even formally asked Peeta to move in with me.

Obviously, I have chosen my home in Victor's Village to be our new home. Even though Peeta and I aren't married, it is almost as if we are.

Soon after Peeta asked that we leave the Capitol, we were on the train headed back. On the train with us was the majority of the Hawthorne family, excluding Gale of course. Unfortunately, it would be the only train coming back from the Capitol this year. The victor of this year's Games was a short, blonde boy with curly hair that couldn't have been older than 15. However small he was, he made up for it in strength. He won the Games only a couple of days in. I'm almost positive that he was from District 2.

Peeta's things have been all moved in for a couple of weeks now. Every morning, he goes to work for his parents in the bakery down town. Sometimes I stop in to say hi when I know that he is on his lunch break. Other times, I get so lost in doing chores around the house and hunting that I barely make it home in time for dinner.

Even though I am a terrible cook, I still try every once in a while to make a special meal for Peeta. Most of the time, the most special meal that I can make is some pasta and some sauce that came from a jar. I will never measure up to Peeta's baking and cooking skills. I would say that he should be a baker…but he already is.

He spends most of his time in the bakery now making cakes and pastries since he is the most talented in his family with icing and decorating. I know that his brothers still heckle him for being so artsy and girly with the way that he decorates. I find it humorous, but I can see that it gets to him sometimes.

Both of us are officially adults now. Peeta's birthday was yesterday. We didn't have much of a celebration, just a lengthy make-out session that turned into a lot more. To us, it was the perfect way to celebrate his twenty-first birthday.

His parents and his brother came over, bringing a cake that they had made at the bakery. Surprisingly, even Haymitch came. Haymitch has been really great lately. Ever since Peeta and I got back from this year's Games together, Haymitch has been in higher spirits. He's been drinking less and sober more often.

This morning, Peeta headed off to work a little later than usual. He didn't leave until about 10:00 am. Usually, he leaves around 7:30. I thought today was his day off, but he told me that his parents asked him to come in.

I was looking forward to spending all day in bed with Peeta, not really doing anything but enjoying each other's company.

There isn't much to do today. I went hunting yesterday so I don't really feel like going out again. The house is already clean but the laundry really needs to be done. Usually Peeta and I do the laundry together, but I need something to do right now.

It keeps my hands busy, but my mind is still overthinking.

I still haven't really asked Peeta what he and I are. Every time that I tried to bring it up he would end up changing the subject somehow. Lately, I haven't tried to bring it up at all. It still matters to me, but I don't want it to get in the way of our relationship or whatever this is.

I'm just going to assume that we are together.

* * *

PEETA's POV: earlier that day

It's my day off so I get to wake up later than I usually do. It's about 9:30 by the time that I'm really awake and don't drift in and out of sleep anymore.

Katniss is already awake but she's still lying down in bed. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the back of her neck.

"Good morning, Katniss." She turns around to face me. I plant a light kiss on her nose.

"This is nice, just sitting here. What do you want to do today? I feel like lying here all day."

I can't stay though. Today, I have a lot of things to accomplish before the special thing that I have planned. I need to get out of the house really soon so that I can get everything done.

"I'd love to but I can't stay. My parents need me to come into work. There's some big project that they really need my help with."

It's a lie, but it's the only way that I can get out without her saying anything.

At about 10:00, I'm all showered and ready to go. Katniss is still in bed. She probably will be for another couple of hours. Hopefully she stays in bed.

I go over to my parents, but I'm not here to bake today.

My parents are on break so I ask them to go on a walk with me. Before I can do anything special with Katniss tonight, I need to ask my parents' permission to do what I want to do.

We're about halfway through our walk when I stop the small talk and just ask them what I need to ask them.

"Mom and Dad: As you know, Katniss and I have been together for a couple months and things are getting pretty serious. Please don't think that I'm rushing in to this. You both know that I have loved her ever since I was little."

My dad is the first to realize what I am asking them for. "Of course, it's fine with me."

"And it's perfectly fine with me." Good, my mom caught on without me having to fully explain my planning.

They are overjoyed with this and when we return to the bakery shortly after, they both hug me and wish me good luck.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY: STILL PEETA'S POV

I return home. Katniss is cleaning the already spot less house. I'm happy that she got out of bed. I remember her telling me that long ago, she would stay in bed for days at a time without eating or going out to hunt. Things are a lot better now. She's happy. I'm happy.

She is listening to music so she doesn't hear me come in through the door. She looks so cute when she is busy. A smile is plastered on her face as she scrubs the already clean counter. She must be thinking about something nice.

I can see that dinner is made and set on the table. She knew that I'd be home around now. She's not the best cook, but she is pretty good. I'm hungry and haven't eaten since this morning. I've been far too busy preparing what I'm about to do. I completely ignore the table though.

I walk up right behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

She pulls the headphones out of her ear and turns around. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. She's been all over me ever since we got back from the Capitol. I'm not complaining, but now isn't the time for romance.

I pull back from her lips and she asks me how work was.

"Actually, I lied. I didn't have to work today." The smile disappears from her face.

"Why would you lie to me, Peeta? I thought we were done lying to and keeping things from each other."

"I lied because I wanted this to be a surprise." She has no clue what I'm about to do.

"Wanted what to be a surprise? What are you talking about?" This is perfect; if she had known then everything would have been ruined.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a little box. I drop on to one knee.

"This is the surprise. Katniss, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were in the first grade and you sang in the Music Assembly. Do you remember that day? I do. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. I remember everything about you, Katniss. I promise that my love for you will always be real and that the love that we have is more than I could have ever asked for. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

* * *

**(A/N) I'll be posting Tuesday instead of Wednesday because I have to work on Wednesday. Check back Tuesday the 29th to see what Katniss decides.**


	10. Looking Back on Little Thoughts

**(A/N) WOAHHHH BROski. THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA RATED M. Just a warning. ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG, I'M SORRY. I'll probably write a sequel after my school year gets over on June 18****th****, but only if you guys ask me to. Maybe I'll do some alternate endings if I'm/you're not really satisfied with the ending I choose. Part of this reads kind of like a diary, but it's just supposed to be Peeta remembering little things in his life. This is still in Peeta's point of view because I love writing from this angle. I'll switch back to Katniss before the end of this chapter. Most likely, I will go back and forth between points of view until the story is over.**

**Please keep reviewing this story. It makes me feel worthy of writing.**

**Sorry for the annoyingly long author's note. –Amateur Blogger**

* * *

PEETA'S POV

There's a long pause before Katniss says anything to me. I have just asked her to marry me. It took me almost two weeks to get everything all set. I even called her mother to ask for permission to marry Katniss. I thought that would be the hardest part of it all, but it was actually pretty easy. Her mother was happy that I was going to ask Katniss to marry me. Prim was happy too. She called dibs on maid of honor. I told her that I would put in a good word for her with Katniss….if she says yes.

I'm really worried that she won't say yes. After all, we've only been really together for a couple of months. Since I just got out of another marriage before Katniss and I started seeing each other, Katniss and I have been taking things slowly.

She's been asking me for about a month now what we are. Usually, I just avoided the question. It was such a silly one. Of course we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Truthfully, until two weeks ago, I didn't know what we were either. I woke up one day before she did and watched her while she slept. Somewhere in the middle of me thinking how adorable she looks when she sleeps and how much I really do love her, I decided that I had waited long enough. I wanted her to finally be my wife and for me to be her husband.

Before I got the ring or even asked her mother for permission, I went and talked to Haymitch. Haymitch has been like a father to Katniss and me ever since we got back from the Capitol. I think that Katniss has finally gotten over the grief of losing her father. I'm happy for her. She's such an incredibly strong woman and I love her more and more every day.

Haymitch told me that if I was going to ask her, that I better do it quick or else I would lose her forever. He was right. I could see that Katniss was slowly slipping away from me.

I've wanted her to be my wife ever since I was in the first grade. I didn't put too much thought into it until I reached puberty. That was a really awkward time and I'm glad that Katniss didn't have to see me through that. I grew almost two feet and my voice was pitchy and squeaky for about three months. I would have been thoroughly embarrassed if I had to speak to her then.

After puberty, Katniss was all that I could think about. Not in a perverted way, but I have thought of us spending the rest of our lives together.

* * *

_I'm just barely 16 years old, yet I can see my whole life in front of me and yes it does include Katniss in every part. Once I work up the nerve to talk to her, she'll have to go out with me, obviously. People that are meant to be always get together. Katniss and I are a match made in heaven, if there is such a place. I still don't know if I believe in all that stuff…_

_I know most people don't really have their lives planned out at this age, but I know what I want. What I want is Katniss. She's the only one for me. I can see it now. We're about twenty-one and we live together. Let's face it, once I become an adult, I'll do whatever I want. I'm not going to let my parents boss me around anymore. So, yeah. We'll definitely be living together. One day, when she least expects it, I'll propose to her and then she'll say yes, we'll have a little toasting ceremony and we'll be married. I don't want to have a big wedding. They're so boring and who needs to have a wedding that's official? It's just a piece of paper. Being married to Katniss would be the best thing that ever happened to me. We could have kids and then grow old together and live happily ever after, or whatever._

_The reaping is coming up soon, but I'm invincible to it. There's no way my name will ever be picked. I've never had to put my name in extra times for the tesserae since I'm the son of a merchant. Katniss isn't as lucky. Ever since the day she turned twelve, she's had her name entered three extra times just so her family won't starve. I know that things have been hard for her ever since her father died in the mining accident years ago. I can't keep watching her go through this starvation. She's been doing a lot better ever since I threw her that bread._

_I swear, one day I'll make her mine and marry her so that she won't ever have to starve again. We can run off and live somewhere. It doesn't matter to me where we live, just as long as she's there._

* * *

_Today is the reaping day. I'm so worried for Katniss. Thankfully, her name isn't called when Effie Trinket reads off the name of the girl that will have to fight to the death in the area. It isn't Katniss, but the name called is just as bad. It's Prim, Katniss' little sister. Before I can even worry for Prim, the love of my life volunteers to take her place. Oh no, I think, not her. I'm about to burst into tears. I don't care that crying will embarrass me in front of the other boys my age. They wouldn't understand. They've never been in love._

_This is the girl that I have always loved. I even risked being beaten just to throw her some bread so that she wouldn't starve to death._

_I watch Katniss walk up onto the stage. No matter whose name is called for the boys, I will volunteer to take their place. I will do everything that I can to keep the love of my life safe in that arena. I will give up my own life just so that she can live._

_I don't have to worry about volunteering though because the name called for the boys is mine._

* * *

_So much has changed since I turned sixteen. I have somehow survived the Hunger Games and Katniss did too. I used to say that I was invincible to the reaping, but I wasn't. So much has changed since the 74__th__ Games when I won._

_Katniss doesn't want me. I messed everything up and there's no way that I could ever make it better. She doesn't love me and everything was just an act. It was all a stupid act for the Capitol's benefit. Someday, I hope that the Capitol backs the fuck off and gets taken down. That won't happen though. The Capitol is far too powerful._

_As for Katniss, I hear she's still alone, living in her house in Victor's Village. I'm glad I moved out of there after just a little while of living there. It was way too painful to be there with her, knowing that she didn't love me. She killed my entire future. I was wounded. I was hurt. I was destroyed. She has no idea the effect she can have on me._

_There's this girl that I've been seeing for the past year. Her name is Mabel. I think that she might be the one. I still think that Katniss is the one for me, but this just feels so right. When I'm with Mabel, everything in the world makes sense. It's almost as if life can be good again. Life may not be perfect, but it certainly is better._

_It's weird to think that I'm 18 now. I still feel like I'm ten years old, watching Katniss walk home from school. Yes, I still love Katniss and I probably always will. My father tells me that you never really let go of or get over your first love. He has told me ever since I was younger that Mrs. Everdeen was his first love. I'm glad that he ended up with my mother, even though my mom's a bitch. If my father and Katniss' mom had ended up together, then Katniss and I would be siblings. Just that thought makes me shudder. That's a sick and twisted idea._

_I plan on proposing to Mabel soon and maybe she and I can grow old together with a couple of children and plenty of grandchildren. It's not the life that I planned out when I was younger, but it's a pretty nice life when you stop and think about it. At least we'll have each other._

* * *

_At nineteen years old, I never thought that I would be married, especially to someone that isn't Katniss. I'm happy though. When Mabel and I got married, we had a pretty big wedding. Mabel did all of the planning. I had no say in anything or who was invited. Both of our extended families were invited, but we didn't tell much of the town. It was a secret for the longest time. _

_Mabel and I have been married for about a month and I want to have kids soon. She doesn't though. She claims that she has never wanted kids. I desperately want kids that I can raise. I have it all planned out. I want to have one girl and one boy, with the girl being born first. I just hope that I can convince Mabel that we are definitely ready to have kids. My life's been a roller coaster of ups and downs lately, but I know that I can finally make it right._

_We've moved into a new house. I didn't want to live in the bakery with my parents forever. That was never a part of the plan._

_Sometimes, I still watch Katniss from far away. We haven't really spoken in years, but once I get the chance, I'll explain to her why things ended up the way they did. I hope that she and I can finally make things right._

* * *

_I can't believe that whore. We've been married for two years. I finally convinced her to try and have kids with me but she goes off and sleeps with some whore. Ugh. Life can't be good again, can it? Just when I thought everything was going right, she had to go off and fuck some guy. Once I find out who it is, I'll punch his brains out. _

_Wait, why am I acting like this? Mabel never even loved me. It was so obvious; I was just too blinded by my own love, not for Mabel, but for Katniss. Mabel was just a poor, starving girl from the Seam that reminded me of Katniss. I realize that now. I was so stupid to believe that I could just move out of the Victor's Village and everything would be fine and I could look for a future to build with someone else. I should never listen to Haymitch's advice again. He's just a drunk anyways._

_I knew that I shouldn't have given up on trying to make things right with Katniss. I love her still. She's the only one that can make my life good again._

* * *

Finally, Katniss answers. It's exactly the answer that I wanted: a simple yes.

I get up off my knee and swing her around. She is over-joyed, screeching, and crying all at once. I can't help but cry. I'm too happy in this moment.

I never could have guessed that my life would have brought me here today. Katniss said yes to my marriage proposal. I'm finally getting everything that I ever wanted.

I remember years ago, I used to dream of this day and what I would say to her if I even got the chance to talk to her. Ever since I could remember, this has always been my dream. I've always wanted to get down on one knee and ask Katniss to marry me.

I have had my future planned out ever since I was little. There have been some twists and turns, but the future I want is finally back on track.

"Katniss, you know what I think we need?" I back up slowly towards the counter where I know a loaf of bread is sitting on the counter.

"What would that be, Mr. Mellark?" She moves towards me, trying to be sexy. It has never been her strong suit, but she looks adorable whenever she tries. Her fingers run through my hair and I gulp. I want her so bad right now, but I want to do this so much more.

"This," I say holding up a loaf of bread. It clicks in her mind what I'm getting at.

"Oh…really? I think we could do that."

We have a little toasting ceremony, and we become more married than any piece of paper ever could have made us.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

It feels nice to finally be her husband and to have her be my wife. Even if we never officially get married at the Justice Building, I know that this will always be real to us. It is more real than any other marriage would be. After all, a marriage certificate is just a piece of paper.

After we finish with the toasting ceremony, I'm reminded of what Katniss wanted to do earlier. We've already had sex, but never as a married couple. Not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous right now.

She doesn't see it coming, but I scoop her up off the floor in front of the fire place. I carry her up the stairs. Kissing her on the lips and holding onto her with my right arm, I open our bedroom door with my free hand and throw her down onto the bed. It's kind of kinky, but it's time to try something new. After all, she is my wife now. I smile at the thought.

I crawl on top of her and press her arms behind her head. She's giggling like a little girl. We've never done anything like this before.

My lips find hers in the dark and we kiss. She lets my hands wander over her body. I don't object when she does the same.

I tear off her shirt and rub my hands up and down her torso. She lets out a little moan when my hands grab onto her boobs.

I roll over onto my back and she takes control, unbuttoning my pants. She pulls them off and throws them onto the ground. I'm left wearing only a shirt and my boxers. Soon enough, she tears my boxers off of me.

She presses her body down onto mine. It feels so good. I know that she can feel how hard I am, so she wastes no time and squirms out of her pants. Apparently, she wasn't wearing underwear today. That makes me even harder.

I roll back over so that I'm on top and push inside of her. I can't help but let out a deep moan. With each hurried and fast thrust, Katniss and I both let out moans. She makes the sexiest moan that I have ever heard anyone make. We moan back and forth to each other for about twenty minutes.

Finally, I can't hold it in any longer and I feel myself release inside of her.

I pull out and turn onto my back. She lies down on top of my chest and stays there while the both of us slow down our breathing. I didn't know that married life could feel this good.

In my last marriage, I was miserable all the time. The sex was terrible and the love wasn't real.

This, however is the greatest that I have ever felt.

"Hey Peeta, do you ever think about having kids?" I didn't know that Katniss had thought about having kids with me. I remember her telling me that she didn't want to ever have kids because of what the Capitol could do to them. Maybe since the Capitol has changed a bit, Katniss has put some more thought into it.

"Only all the time. Why?"

"Because I think that I'm ready to have kids. I don't want it to be too late before I get the chance to," she says.

"Okay, well we can try." Soon after, both of us are asleep.

* * *

KATNISS' POV: Three months later.

Ever since that night that Peeta and I did the toasting, things have been a lot better. I've gone out hunting more and I hardly ever spend extra time in bed…well except when it's with Peeta.

Today, I feel so sick. I wanted to spend the entire day in bed. I knew that once I woke up, something didn't feel right.

I'm sitting in front of the toilet, hoping that another wave of nausea doesn't come. I better be pregnant and not just sick. I've already thrown up twice this morning. I can't take it anymore. After the first time I vomited today, I went out into town to buy a pregnancy test.

Peeta and I have been trying and trying nonstop for the past three months. There was no need to wait to want to have children. We're already in our twenties and time feels like it's flying by. Plus, I don't want to be one of those parents who is like thirty to forty years older than their kid.

Luckily, Peeta is at work. If I am pregnant, I want to surprise him.

I peed on the pregnancy test stick about two minutes ago. It said that the results would only take about three minutes. There is only one minute more to go. I can feel the anticipation crawling in my stomach, or maybe it's just more food about to be vomited up. Nope, it's definitely anticipation.

The timer that I set goes off, telling me that it's time to look.

I check on the box to see what the symbols on the stick mean before I actually look at the stick. The box says one line means not pregnant and two lines means pregnant.

I look down at the pregnancy test.

I am pregnant.

* * *

**(A/N) YOU GUYS HAVE TO KEEP REVIEWING…. THANKS. Follow me on tumblr ( hunger- games- mehh. tumblr. com). I always follow back :) **

**Sorry if that sex scene was awkward…I ADMIT TO YOU THAT I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF. SORRY, BUT I WENT OFF OF WHAT I KNOW ABOUT SEX. **

**Okay, I've decided that I'll write more than just a few chapters before this story gets over. I'm headed in a different direction than I had originally planned, but I'm having a lot of fun with this. I was originally planning on Katniss dying before Peeta could propose and then Peeta dying an old man alone, but I like this way so much better. I'm definitely keeping both of them alive. Tell me what you guys think! **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**Next update is this Saturday, June 2****nd****. –Amateur Blogger**


	11. Life Down the Road

**(A/N) This chapter is going to be really short because I'm having major writer's block right now. Ugh… I hate myself for saying this, but the next chapter will be the last for this fanfiction story. I have finals coming up in about two weeks and really need to study for them and after I finish it, there won't be much to tell. I'll probably do a one-shot/epilogue type thing after I finish with the last chapter. Once my school year is over, I will start writing either a sequel/alternate ending or a version of how I think that Peeniss grew back together after Mockingjay before the epilogue. Let me know what you guys are up for…if you even are reading this story still. Anyone wanna review? –Amateur Blogger**

* * *

Three Years Later: Katniss' POV

* * *

I remember how I felt when I had Jason, my first child. I was scared nearly to death that I couldn't be a good mother to him. Peeta was always there to reassure me.

Peeta was ecstatic when I told him that I was pregnant. I called him at the bakery and told him to rush home immediately and that it was an emergency. He was home like ten minutes later. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was expecting me to have a broken bone or something. He started crying when I told him what was really going on. I don't blame him for crying; I already was.

A year after I gave birth to Jason, we welcomed Isabelle into this crazy world. I told Peeta that two was quite enough, but I just couldn't control myself when it came to Peeta. That man has such a way with words and he has a way in bed.

Jason looks like a carbon copy of Peeta. He has his blue eyes and blonde hair.

Isabelle looks like a mixture of Peeta and me. She has my brown hair and the same eyes as Peeta.

Right now, I'm expecting little Shawn to pop out any day now. I hope that he looks like his older brother and his father. Peeta is way more attractive than I am.

Peeta and I picked the name Shawn because we both love that name. Originally, we wanted that to be Shawn's name, but Jason didn't look like a Shawn.

I've been trying to keep off of my feet. Something about this pregnancy is making me feel different, maybe even a little sick.

I didn't have any morning sickness this time so I almost thought that I wasn't having a baby. I only really started to notice that I was pregnant when I began gaining weight in my stomach. I'm at about 36 weeks now, so realistically I should be in labor or about to go into labor. With Isabelle and Jason, I went into labor two weeks before I was due with each of them.

Today I have, hopefully, my last prenatal checkup.

Peeta took Isabelle and Jason out to get something for lunch. I wish that he could come with me, but it's a lot easier to go to the doctors without two little kids running around or crying.

My doctor for my last two pregnancies was Dr. Gold. Sadly, Dr. Gold retired and lives in District 6 with her husband. That hooker!

My new doctor is Dr. Aurelius. I'm kind of scared. Dr. Aurelius' specialty isn't really pregnancy. His specialty is trauma. Unfortunately for me, he is the only doctor left in District 12 so I'm stuck with him. All the other doctors in the District got old and decided to retire.

Ugh, I really have to pee. This is one of the downsides to being pregnant.

Excessive peeing is the only real symptom that I have had this entire pregnancy.

Jason and Isabelle were a lot harder to be pregnant with. I had weird cravings all the time and I was exhausted.

Luckily, Peeta was always there to make me cheese buns, which is what I always craved.

Unfortunately, there is a long wait at the doctor's office today. Just my luck.

About an hour after my appointment was scheduled for, I'm being called into the doctor's room.

Dr. Aurelius tries to have small talk with me, but it's really awkward to talk to someone when their hand is up your lady parts, checking your cervix.

He tells me what I already know: that I should be going into labor any day now. I'm paying this supposedly brilliant doctor to tell me stuff that I already know. Great, all mine and Peeta's hard earned money from the bakery and selling what I hunt from the woods is going to waste.

I would much rather have my old doctor back. Dr. Gold was brilliant. She knew exactly down to the hour what the time would be when I would give birth. She told me every food and activity to avoid because it would hurt the babies. She was the best doctor that I've ever had. After all, she was taught by high end teachers in the Capitol.

Dr. Aurelius has never given me more advice than to not smoke or drink. Obviously, I wouldn't do either. I haven't ever drank or smoke. The only people that really ever do are the ones from the Capitol or Haymitch.

The doctor has me do a blood test just to make sure that everything is going fine and says that he will call me himself or have one of his assistants call me later tonight with the results.

* * *

**RANDOM AUTHOR's NOTE! gets up to 36 reviews or no update/final chapter!**

* * *

I'm not really worried about getting these results. Nothing is wrong with me and my baby. Well, maybe there is something wrong with me. I've been sleeping a lot and my feet kill me. I haven't been able to do much, just do little things with the kids.

I haven't gone out hunting since I got pregnant, so there isn't much game coming in. We still buy meat from the local butcher but it doesn't taste as good as fresh meat does.

I would give anything to be out in the woods right now. I miss being in the woods, but I'm happy to be having another child. Of course I'm happy. It's Peeta's child. Who wouldn't want to have Peeta's babies? He's very attractive and I'm very lucky to be his wife.

Who would have thought that a simple girl from the Seam would be married to the baker's son?

I definitely would never have thought it was possible.

Peeta and I just put the kids to bed so we have a little alone time right now. We're lounging on the couch watching the news. I know, it's not very romantic but it's what we're used to doing. It's really hard to be romantic when you're close to nine months pregnant and about to push a child out of your lady parts.

The phone starts to ring but I can't quite get up from the couch to answer it. Getting up is a long, hard process with a huge balloon belly holding you down.

Peeta crosses the room, answers the phone, and then hands it to me.

"It's Dr. Aurelius. He says that he has the test results for you." He doesn't know that I had a blood test done today, but he doesn't sound concerned.

"Hi, Katniss. It's Dr. Aurelius with your test results. Everything came back alright and you should be all set through the rest of your pregnancy. The next time I should see you is when you will be giving birth. Is that alright with you? Any concerns?" Dr. Aurelius sounds so official when he speaks. It's kind of funny.

"No. That sounds alright with me. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Thanks doctor."

We hang up and then I feel a rush of excitement shoot through me. I could be having my little beautiful boy any day now.

Only, it's not quite just a rush of excitement.

"Peeta, call the hospital. My water just broke."

Looks like little Shawn could be arriving sooner than I thought.

* * *

**(A/N) I'll post the next (and final) chapter on Thursday. Review this please! Tell me what you want to happen in the last chapter I'm really sorry about how short this one is.**


	12. Cherish the Days: Part One

**(A/N) I can't write anymore. Here's what I have. I'll finish this when I can. Probably won't be til Monday that it gets finished. Sorry. This is a portion of the last chapter. More to come, including a big plot twist. Sorry my loves. Major writes block and I'm also trying to write my history research paper and read A Tale Of Two Cities for my English class. And I have a lot of work to do for student council! :( I'm really sorry –Amateur Blogger**

* * *

Peeta's POV

It's day like these that make me love my life.

Right after Katniss went into labor, we dropped the kids off at Greasy Sae's and went straight to the hospital. We haven't really seen Sae in a while, but we couldn't take Isabelle and Jason with us.

Katniss is almost ready to push. I can't wait to finally see my son. It's been a long nine months.

This pregnancy has been the easiest for Katniss and me. She hardly ever had morning sickness and she didn't really crave anything weird. All she ever wanted when she was pregnant with Jason and Isabelle were cheese buns. This time, she still wanted cheese buns, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Hospital rooms kind of freak me out, but I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'd do anything for Katniss and for our children.

It's still weird to think of Katniss as my wife and that we're about to have our third child together. Surprisingly, we did actually get married for real. It was nothing special; just signing some papers. It meant everything to me that Katniss really wanted to be married to me. Prim was a little disappointed thought because she didn't get to be a bridesmaid even though she called dibs.

"Alright, Katniss. It's time for you to push." Dr. Aurelius has really pulled through. He has transformed from the trauma specialist to a maternity doctor.

Katniss is doing amazingly. In the three years that Katniss and I have been married, she has transformed into a woman. She is such a different and better person. When I stop and think about it, we've all changed a lot in these last couple of years. Katniss is really a woman now.

I run my own cake decorating business that I opened about five months before Jason was born. I'm a father now and Katniss is my wife. It's like everything is going perfectly.

Haymitch has quit drinking. He quit exactly on the first day that we brought Jason home from the hospital. Something about seeing his god-child really changed him. He hasn't picked up or bought a drink since.

Gale and Mabel got married right before their first child was about to be born. They got a divorce three children later. Apparently, Mabel and Gale were both cheating on each other.

I could never have four kids like they do. In a bit, I'll have three children. I could never have another. Two is already too many but we'll manage somehow.

Prim moved back into the district by herself when she turned 19. She has this sort of romantic connection to some coal miner's son.

About an hour later and I can already see my son's head. Only about a minute separates me from meeting my soon-to-be-born son.

"Push Katniss. Come on baby. You can do it!" I am terrible at giving words of encouragement.

"Peeta! I…love…you." She speaks in between pauses. I can tell that she is in a lot of pain. I've heard from her just how painful it really is. Even though the Capitol has such powerful drugs these days, they don't offer them in the outlying districts.

All of a sudden, out pops my son. I could die right here in this moment and be happy.

"It's a boy!" says Dr. Aurelius. "Congratulations."

The doctor and his assistants start to clean off my son so that we can hold him.

After Shawn is all cleaned off, the doctor hands him to Katniss. In this moment, I am entirely jealous of my wife. She holds a little piece of both of us in her arms. I lean over the hospital bed and give my wife a kiss. Right after, I give my newborn son a kiss.


	13. Cherish the Days: Part Two

**(A/N) So here is the second part of the final chapter. I'm so sorry for not being able to finish it before. I have had some serious writers block lately and I haven't been motivated to do any work in school because it's almost summer and I just want to get out of school. This is short, but combined with the other one, it's about a chapter length anyways. Please review this! Tell me anything you liked or didn't like about this in a review!**

* * *

PEETA'S POV

We're both sitting in the hospital bed, taking turns holding our son. He's adorable. He has Katniss' eyes and a full head of dark brown hair. Finally, one of my children looks exactly like her. I love him already. Of course I do. How could someone not love their child?

I can tell that Katniss is tired. Her eyes have dark circles under them and she looks like she is about to pass out. A nurse comes in to take Shawn back into the nursery so that Katniss can get some rest.

I plant a kiss on her lips and tell her that I love her.

She falls asleep.

Suddenly, the monitors that have been hooked up to Katniss start beeping.

I don't know what's happening, but I am quickly rushed out of the hospital room by the team of doctors that helped Katniss give birth. Seconds and minutes pass slowly. What is happening to my wife?

Dr. Aurelius comes out of the room after about an hour.

He tells me that he is running some tests right now. He says that Katniss has lost a lot of blood from having the baby. They say that she should be alright, but they can't get her to become conscious.

* * *

An hour later the news is the same.

Another hour later, there is no change.

Five hours later, they tell me that she is still losing a lot of blood and that her body isn't recovering from the labor. They're going to try blood transfusions, but they need a donor. She and I have different blood types and since her mother and Prim live across the continent, they will have to wait for a donor. They say that it could take as long as 3 days to get the amount of blood that she needs. She doesn't have that kind of time though, says Dr. Aurelius.

I need to go pick up Jason and Isabelle, but I can't leave Katniss here like this. I have to call Haymitch.

"Haymitch, it's Peeta. Could you go pick up Jason and Isabelle from Sae's and watch them for a couple of hours?"

"Why what's going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Haymitch sounds really worried.

"No, Shawn is perfect actually. He is healthy and is a beautiful baby. It's Katniss, actually. She….she lost a lot of blood and the doctors can't do anything because they need a donor, but they can't find one." I can barely speak. All I want to do is cry right now. I can't lose my wife. I just can't.

"Alright. I'll get the kids for you. I can watch them for as long as you need. Just…" Haymitch is getting choked up. I can hear it in his voice.

"What, Haymitch?"

"Just…tell her to stay alive. Can you do that for me?"

I tell him yes and then hang up the phone.

* * *

I sit down by her bedside. They still can't bring her to consciousness.

"Katniss, I know that you're in there somewhere and I know that you can hear me somehow. I just need you to stay alive. Can you do that for me? Don't just do it for me. Do it for our beautiful children. They need you. I need you."

I squeeze her hand hoping for a response from her. I don't get one.

It isn't Dr. Aurelius that comes into the room this time. It's a nurse's assistant. "I'm sorry Peeta. There is nothing that we can do. There is no saving her."

I can feel her slipping away from me. There is hardly any breath left in her and her heart rate is all but non-existent. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, is already slipping away from me. I grab her hand and dread the moment when I will finally have to let go.

* * *

**(A/N) I paraphrased the ending quote from The Hunger Games because I thought it added a nice touch to the ending that I wrote. This was my plan all along. Katniss was never supposed to live the long and happy life that she wanted. I wrote this to show that even though you may have found your dandelion in the spring, life has its twists and turns. So, to my readers: I encourage you to appreciate the little things in life and just live in the moment. You never know when the Katniss to your Peeta could be taken away from you. Life is a struggle. On a more personal note, I love all of you guys. Thank you so much for making writing this fanfiction such an incredible experience. There will be an epilogue to this story, plan on it being posted in two weeks (because I'm still in school and have finals next week). I hope to have another fanfiction out this summer: hopefully I will start it in a few weeks. It should be posted by the middle of July. Thanks my loves. Keep reading, stay in school, and…**_**may the odds be ever in your favor. **_**–Amateur Blogger**


	14. What's My Name Again?

**A/N Guyssssss don't hate me for not writing this sooner. I totally forgot that I was gonna keep writing fanfiction! I've been so busy since my school year ended and I don't have as much free time as I thought I would. I'm considering continuing this story for a while, but I can't promises updates on certain dates. Please bear with me if I mix up some past details from this story. It's been a while. And thank you guys for pointing out my plot holes! I hadn't noticed them, but I'm not going to take the time to correct them. :) I know this is short, but my chapters have always been short. All my love, Amateur Blogger. (It feels so nice to say that again)**

* * *

PEETA'S POV

I can't keep going like this much longer. I need my wife back. She can't leave me. I don't know how I'll get along if she isn't going to be here with me. I can't be a single father and keep running the bakery.

Crap, the bakery. I had completely forgotten about it. My parents had retired and left it to me to run. I've been so lost here at the hospital that I hadn't given any thought to who would be working.

I grab the phone by the hospital bed and dial my parent's house. My father answers the phone.

"Dad I need you to work at the bakery tomorrow. Can you do that for me?" I hate to ask my father for anything, but there's no way that I can be at the bakery to work tomorrow.

"Yeah I can do that son. Don't worry. I can work there for as long as you need me to. How is Katniss doing?" I had called my dad about an hour ago to let him know what was going on with Katniss. Now, I can hardly breathe having to talk about it out loud. I can hardly keep my composure.

"Things aren't looking too good, dad. I'm really worried and I don't think that I can do this anymore. I can't live without her. You know that. Everyone knows that. I've known it since I was five."

I can always look to my dad for words of such depth and wisdom, but now he fails me. "I don't know what to say Peeta, sometimes things happen for a reason. No one knows how this will end, but son, in the end it'll all be okay."

* * *

"Baby, I can't do this alone. You need to come back to me. Don't leave me like this. I need you. Your family needs you. Our beautiful kids, they need you and me to raise them. Please don't leave me."

It's been three hours since they told me that she won't make it. I've been by her side nonstop. The doctors have continued to come into the room asking me if they should pull the plug and let her die slowly. I can't let her go like that. I can't let her go at all. I need her to stay with me.

I can't bear to leave her side. I know that my children need me.

How can I raise three kids all on my own? There's no possible way.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mellark?"

By now, I'd lost track of time and I have not gotten a wink of sleep since yesterday night. I have absolutely no idea who this woman is that is standing in front of me. I can hardly remember my name. It was nice of her to remind me what it was.

I hesitate for a second before answering. "Um…. Yes that's my name."

"My name is Mila. I'm one of the night nurses here at the hospital." Oh, so it was night now. I never would have known. There isn't a window in this room, oddly enough. "We've been closely monitoring Katniss since the birth of your son. She has shown some improvement and it appears that she is breathing on her own; however her brain function is very minimal. There are some things that we can attempt in order to get her back to consciousness. There is a new procedure that specialists have successfully performed in District Four. We believe that it may help to bring your wife back to full health."

"Well, do it then. What are you waiting for? My wife is dying with every second wasted talking about it."

"Mr. Mellark, the procedure is easier said than done. It is very lengthy and we will have to reprogram part of her brain to bring it back to full strength. There are a lot of complications that may come from this surgery, but death is not one of them. If this surgery is performed on your wife, she will remain alive, but she might not be quite the same as how you knew her," the doctor/nurse says. I can't remember her name.

I just need her here with me. I don't care if she is a little different than before. I wouldn't expect her to be.

"How fast can the procedure be done?" I ask the lady.

"We can have her in recovery in about six hours, Peeta. Should we go ahead and prepare her for surgery?"

"Yes. Do it."

* * *

KATNISS' POV

I don't remember the past couple of days. In fact, I can't remember anything. I'm sitting in a hospital room. I have no clue how I got here or what happened. All that I know is that there is a shooting pain in my head.

There's a strange man sitting beside my bed. He has blonde hair that looks like a disaster hit it. I think it's, I mean he's, sleeping.

I look at the hospital bracelet that is on my wrist. It says Katniss Mellark. I don't know who that lady is, but the name Katniss does sound familiar. Katniss Everdeen! That was it. I don't remember what she did, but I know that she was a legend at home.

A nurse comes in to check on me.

"Oh, excellent! You're awake already. The doctors weren't expecting you to awaken for at least another couple of hours. So, do you have any questions?"

"Um, yeah. I have a few. What's my name?"

* * *

**(A/n) I'll try to update soon-ish.**


	15. My Strange Self

**(A/N) I know where I want to go with this, but it's really hard to write it. It's going to be a long process trying to finish this. There will be a lot of time in between chapters, so just please don't give up on me. Wait a little before you give up. I'm really trying to make my chapters longer because I know how short they used to be. Stay with me. I hope your answer will be "**_**always"**_**. –Amateur Blogger**

* * *

KATNISS' POV

My name is Katniss Mellark, I guess. That's what it says on my hospital bracelet. I had a hard time believing that was my name. I remember Katniss being a strong girl that helped her sister and mother get by and live after her father died. If that was me, how can I be strong again? I'm too weak and I don't remember most of my life.

I'm twenty-seven years old, they tell me.

I have a husband and (now) three kids. I haven't seen any of them. Mila, the nurse, told me that their names are Jason, Isabelle, and Shawn.

I only caught a glimpse of the man, I mean my _husband_, when he was in my room. I can't remember why he left the room. I wasn't really paying attention. Until they told me that he was my husband, I thought that he was just some creepy man stalking me.

His name starts with a P. I think it was Peter, but that doesn't sound right. It was some funky name. That poor kid, he probably got teased a lot when he was younger for having a weird name.

When my mom came to talk to me earlier I was still in a daze from the surgery so I couldn't really ask her the questions that I want to ask now.

I still don't remember most of my life, just a few glimpses here and there.

I remember meeting a boy in the woods that was a little older than I was and then going hunting with him a lot. I remember a goat, but I don't know whose goat it is. I remember the day that my father died. I remember being pulled out of school and racing to find my sister, making sure that she wasn't gone too.

The last thing that I remember is Prim's name being called in the 74th Hunger Games. Apparently, it has been nine years since then and that all nine years of memory is erased from my mind. The only people that I can remember are my mother, father, Prim, and Gale.

When I asked them what had happened, no one would tell me. They sure know how to keep someone in the dark about their own life.

I asked them how nine years of memory could simply go missing from someone's mind. Not one of the nurses or doctors would give me a straight answer. They told me that it was most likely from having the baby or that it just happened out of the blue.

I don't believe them. I need answers. I need to talk to someone who can give me the right answers.

There is a number on the desk on my bedside. There is a name written above it, but I don't remember anyone by that name. I pick up the phone and dial the number.

"Hello?" A voice answers on the other line. I have no idea whose voice this is. It sounds gruff, but vaguely familiar. I remember hearing it when I was younger after my father died. I think that I heard it when I was in the Hob one time.

"Um…hello. This is Katniss Mellark. Is this Haymitch?"

"Yes. Oh god, Katniss. It's so good to hear from you again. I was worried that you weren't going to make it through. Do you remember anything yet? Peeta said that the doctors weren't sure how much you would remember. He wanted me to let you know that he didn't mean to leave so soon, it was just that he had to go look after the kids."

So that was his name… hmmm. Peeta. Such a weird name. How can I let this man be my husband? I don't remember a thing about him. Everything would be a lot easier if I could just remember everything about my life.

"So I need some answers from you. About everything. I want to know everything that there is to know about me. I want to hear the good and the bad and I want to know who my husband is. They're letting me out of here in a couple of hours, can we meet up somewhere and talk?"

"Of course, anything for the girl on fire….then again you probably don't remember any of that so ignore everything that I just said." This Haymitch guy is a real character. I can't wait to meet him in person.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctors declare me healthy enough to go home. They say that it will be good for me to dive head first into the life that I have absolutely no memory of. I doubt their logic.

Before I can fully get back into my old life, I need to go talk to this Haymitch guy. We agreed to meet up before I go home to see my husband and kids. I shudder at the thought of having a husband _and _kids. I promised myself that I would never have kids because that would mean that they had a chance of being put in the games. I don't know my children, but I don't want any of them to have to go into the games.

No one should ever be put through that.

I'm standing outside of a coffee shop in the center of District 12. I can't remember if I like coffee or not now. I remember that I never used to like it as a kid and also because we couldn't afford to have it. Every once in a while my mom would buy it as a gift to herself. This was of course after my father died. My mom never did anything for herself when my father was alive. Everything was about the family back then. We were so strong, invincible even until that terrible day of the mine explosion.

I enter the coffee shop. I have no clue what Haymitch looks like, but he sure knows who I am. I sit down at a table for two, all alone. I don't know what I like, so I order a hot chocolate. It seems…_safe._ A cappuccino or a latte would be way too much to handle at this point because everything is so unfamiliar. It feels like I have gotten used to not living life. I feel like someone hid me under a rock for the past nine years and maybe that's why I can't remember anything.

Some guy pulls out the chair that sits across from me and then sits in it.

"Katniss, it's so great to see you," the guy says.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" This is awkward…

"I'm Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy. I was your mentor in the Hunger Games…now that I think of it; they told me that you don't remember any of that, so ignore that. Maybe we should start with something a little simpler. Actually, I'll let you decide. Where do you want to start? I'll tell you everything that I can." He talks really slow, so I don't need any time to let his words sink in.

"Let's start at when they called my sister's name at the reaping. I can't remember any of my life after that point. And I can't remember anything about Peeta. Maybe we met after that, but I should remember that. I shouldn't forget any of this." It all spills out really fast.

And then he dives in and takes me through the past nine years of my life.

He tells me about how I volunteered to take Prim's place in the Games and that Peeta was my District partner for those Games. Haymitch says that Peeta had been in love with me his whole life so Haymitch decided to use that as a strategy to get sponsors. He explains everything after that, including the entire Mabel situation.

Well, most of it. He says that there are some things that I need to talk about with Peeta because Peeta is the only one that can answer any of them. They're things like how we met and how we fell in love for real. Not the love that was for the Games.

* * *

**(A/N) This is like the worst ending for a chapter ever. I know that and acknowledge it. Please let your opinion flow in the review section. I really want to know how you guys are feeling about this story and where I'm going with it. I want your input. Tell me how you want this to end.**


	16. Knock Knock Who's there?

**It's not much, but it's all I have for now. I hit a wall. Cannot write anymore. Writers block sucks. -Amateur Blogger**

* * *

I'm walking through the Victor's Village. I know it as the place where the people who have won the Hunger Games live, but I don't know it as home. The only home that I remember is the one in the Seam with my mother and Prim.

This place is unfamiliar. I don't think that I ever went into this part of town when I was younger. Girls from the Seam aren't supposed to live in big, luxurious houses like these ones.

Haymitch told me that he thought that I was the bravest person to ever go into the Hunger Games. I can't remember a thing of it, but from what Haymitch told me of it, I don't think I ever want to remember those horrible weeks spent in the arena. He told me that Peeta and I somehow knew each other before our Hunger Games started. Haymitch didn't know how though. According to Haymitch, the reason that he decided for us to be "The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12" was because Peeta and I had some kind of connection. I would really like to know what that connection was.

If I knew Peeta before the Games, then how do I not remember him?

Haymitch told me that he was really happy when Peeta and I got together after the Games. According to him, I wasn't a very interesting person then.

I wish that everything could be simple again. I hate that I can't remember the life that I'm being thrown back in to. I want to be back in my house with my mother and Prim. That isn't possible though because my mother doesn't live in that house anymore. No one does.

After about five minutes of slowly walking, I reach my destination. It's a small, cabin-looking house. It has beautiful rose bushes all around it. I walk up the short walk-way to the door. I hesitate before knocking thinking to myself _"Do I really want to do this?"_

The answer is yes, of course. I need to do this. I need to get what is left of the answers that I need.

I remember when I was younger and my dad would just be getting home from a day working in the coal mines. My mom would be ready at the door, waiting to welcome him in. Both their faces would light up as if they had just seen the light for the first time. My parents were so happy together. How can I give Peeta that when I can't remember any of our life together?

I knock on the door with three short knocks. I don't hear anyone moving around inside, but all the lights are on.

I'm about to walk away when the door opens. It's Peeta.


	17. Four Little Words

**Hey guys, sorry if there are a lot of errors. I didn't feel like proof reading. As you know, this story is AU so I'm trying to be creative, but it's moving so slow that it's boring for me (mainly because I know how it ends). Katniss is really OOC, but guess what? It's my story, I do what I want. :p I'm really trying to update often, but it's been hard. So you will probably be getting little snips of the story every other day. I just wanna keep you guys updated on how the story is going. I really want to have this finished before I go back to high school on the last Wednesday of this month. I have a full course load this year, including a college class and an independent study, so I will be too busy with sports, school work, real work, and extracurricular stuff to keep up with the story. I hope that every once in a while I will be able to give you guys an extra chapter as a sort of multi-chapter-epilogue for this or write some one-shots for the actual series. Not too much dialogue here by the way. Sorry for the really long author's note even though you probably didn't read it. Review please. Tell me what you think, even if you hate what I've done to this story. This is really short, but it's all I have right now. -blogger of the upmost amateurness**

* * *

Peeta invites me into our home. It's weird to think of this place as my home. I have no memory of it. Peeta is home alone. He says that the kids are over at his parent's home. I've never met his parents; at least I don't remember ever meeting them. The only memories that I have of them are foggy. I remember walking by the bakery one day and seeing his mother and father in the shop window.

We walk through the living room and Peeta points out what all the rooms are. He shows me our bedroom, but I don't take a step inside. It's too soon to think of what has happened in that room over the years. I shudder at the thought. When we walk through the kitchen, I see that the refrigerator and most of the walls is plastered with children's paintings and arts-and-crafts. They're cute and they remind me of the ones that I used to make when I was younger. They must have been made by Jason and Isabelle. I wonder what they're like. I still haven't met them.

We sit down in what appears to be the dining room. There is a long-ish wooden table with five chairs around it.

Peeta starts with some small talk. I don't want to talk about the weather with him. That's not what I came here for. I came here to get some answers about us and our past and to ask him some other things like what we are going to do about this whole situation. I don't know what he has in mind, but it would be too awkward to start out with that.

I start by asking him when we met. He explains to me about the one day in music assembly when my hair was in two braids instead of the usual single braid that I wear now. I sang the valley song. I remember that day, but I don't remember Peeta being there.

He said that right from that moment he knew that he was in love with me. To quote him, he said "that he was a complete goner." He's so sweet. His sweetness is weird though because I don't know him. After he runs through what happened to us after the games were over, I envy him for being able to remember everything. I would give anything to remember the life that he and I once had.

Now comes the awkward part.

"Peeta, I don't know what you plan to do about all of this, but I really want everything to be normal again. At least, the normal that everyone has told me about. I want to try and remember everything. I know that I'm asking for a lot, but I hope that you want this too."

"I do want us to be together and I'm definitely willing to work because I know that it will be hard. I believe in us. I believe in you because I love you. You are the only person I could ever love this much."

I really do want to love him. He's really sweet. I just want to wrap him up in a blanket and feed him some cookies because he looks like a sad little boy.

Peeta wanting to make this work is great, but I'm not quite sure how to be a good mother. Growing up, after my father died, my mother wasn't the best. She was a wreck all the time and spent the majority of the years after his death staring at the wall.

"I really want to get things back to normal, but could we maybe just start as really good friends?" I hope this doesn't kill him emotionally. "I'm not ready to be anyone's wife. I don't know how we'll get through this, but I just want to try because I think that I could really love you again. From what I've heard, you're not such a bad guy."

"Whatever you want, I'll be cool with it, I guess." He doesn't seem too wounded. That's good.

I tell him that I really should get some rest because I'm too tired. He says that I can sleep in the guest room for tonight. Peeta walks me to the door and stands in the door frame while I look around. The bed is all set up and there is even a bathroom connected to it. I tell him thank you for being so nice and welcoming.

As he's about to walk away, I hear four faint words that are spoken under his breath. I swear, those words stuck in my mind for the rest of my life. They were words I could never forget.

_I love you, always._

* * *

**(Next update will be in a couple of days. Probably not until the weekend though because I'm working on Thursday and probably Friday.)**


	18. Dandelion

**(A/N) If you sent me a review, it's very likely that I replied to it in the private messaging. So check there if you did. So um this is all I have for now. I can't write anymore of this chapter. Next chapter won't be for a while.**

* * *

KATNISS' POV

What was he thinking saying that? It's kind of freaking me out. I'm not ready for that. I decide to stop worrying about it and go to sleep. It's almost 8 o'clock and I'm exhausted already. It has been a big day. After getting out of the hospital, talking to Haymitch, and that awkward conversation with Peeta, I am thoroughly exhausted.

I didn't know that I could handle learning all of this about myself in such a short day. Some of the things that I learned really surprised me. Learning everything about Gale and Madge was too much to handle. Haymitch had a hard time telling me about that because he knew her aunt Maysilee years ago when he was in the 50th Hunger Games.

I throw back the covers and settle into the bed.

Maybe tomorrow will be better and hopefully easier.

Maybe tomorrow I'll remember.

I fall asleep thinking of dandelions.

* * *

PEETA'S POV

_I love you, always._

How could I be so stupid and let that slip out of my mouth? I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon to be telling her that I love her. I'm an idiot.

I know that I won't be able to sleep tonight, so I head down to the kitchen. I get all my ingredients set and start to roll out dough. This is usually what I do with my life now. When I'm at the bakery, I bake. When I'm at my parent's house, I bake. When I'm at home, I bake until the sun comes up. I worry about sleeping later.

Baking is the only thing that can keep me sane right now. Well, baking and Katniss.

I have rarely slept at all since Katniss went into labor. My parents have been nice enough to watch the kids most days so that I can have some time to myself. It helps me to clear my head.

I'm getting ready to put the dough in the oven when I hear a noise coming from upstairs. It almost sounds like…screaming.

As I walk up the staircase, I realize that it really is screaming. It gets louder as I walk towards the guest bedroom. Katniss must be having a nightmare. I don't know if I should go in there or stay out here.

Without giving it too much thought, I creak open the door and peek inside. Katniss still hasn't woken up so I go near her bedside and gently nudge her.

She wakes up, but just barely. Katniss isn't entirely conscious so she keeps mumbling words. I can't understand everything that she's saying, but I understand the words "come here".

I sit next to her on the bed, gently stroking her hair. She pulls me down and whispers into my ear. She tells me to stay with her.

Of course, I oblige. How could I not? This is the woman that I love.


	19. Journey's End

**Note: This will be the last chapter of this story. It's been a long journey for me and I can't thank you guys enough. I hope to write some sort of epilogue in the future, but for now this is the end. It's short, but who cares? Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this final chapter. –Mackenzie**

* * *

It's been nearly six years since the day that I returned back to my home. Things are okay now. Actually, things are better than okay. I'm the mother of four children now. Peeta and I have been inseparable since the day that night when he whispered that he loved me.

Some days are unbearable. On those days I feel like life can never be good again. Other days are really fantastic.

I still haven't remembered the life that's long forgotten. I don't think I'll ever remember. Regardless of whether I remember or not, I love my husband and children. That is the only thing that won't ever change.

Today we are celebrating Shawn's 6th birthday as well as Rose's 3rd birthday. It was funny the way it worked out with Rose being born. She came a little sooner than we expected. We couldn't plan that it would be on the same day of Shawn's birthday.

All of the decorations are set. We're just waiting for Peeta to finish the cake and for people to arrive. I'm really excited to see everyone. My mother, Prim, and Haymitch are the ones that I'm most excited to see. Haymitch has been my guide throughout all of this. He's like a father to me now.

Not only are Peeta and I doing well, but so is everyone else in Panem. The Hunger Games are gone now. There was no war, no fighting. All of a sudden the Capitol decided to end it. The arenas have been destroyed. We can raise our children without fearing that they will have to go through what we went through. I still don't remember the Games first-hand, but I've seen the tapes of what Peeta and I endured.

Our children aren't old enough to know exactly what happened. Jason knows that we played a part in them, but that's all he knows. Isabelle, Shawn, and Rose are far too young to know. One day we will tell them everything. How can I tell them? My children who don't know they were brought up in a time of struggle.

They don't know what it's like to grow up without a mother or a father or what it's like to starve. I hope they never know what it's like.

I look out the window. I see the clouds forming in the sky, but not even clouds can stop this day from being a good one.

Peeta is in the kitchen working on frosting the cake for Shawn and Rose. I walk up behind him and slip my arms around his waist. I rest my head on the back of his shoulder and breathe a sigh of relief. I feel so comfortable around him. He is familiar to me, although I still don't remember anything that we had before.

He sets the frosting instrument down and turns to face me. He says, "You know what Katniss? I can't get any frosting done with you distracting me."

"Well, it can wait. People aren't going to be showing up for about 45 minutes." I look around to make sure that no one else is around, especially the kids. "We could take this to the bedroom…"

His lips lock around mine and he pills me closer to him. I didn't know that it was possible to get any closer to him.

I hear tiny footsteps coming around the corner. I try to pull my lips away from him, but it's too late. We've been caught.

"Ew! Were you two just kissing? Gross," Jason's still very young so he finds Peeta and I kissing to be gross.

Peeta and I both laugh. He turns around and begins finishing the cake.

* * *

People are starting to show up. Prim comes first with her husband. She's so grown up now. It's hard to believe that this little girl is the same one that I used to share a room with. Prim is not the little duck anymore. She is a beautiful swan. She is strong and brave.

About an hour later, I set down some more snacks on the table. It's really loud in here. There's so much noise. There are kids running all around the house and adults chatting rather loudly. I nearly bump into Jason's friend. The little boy looks so familiar. He has those gray seam eyes.

It doesn't register in my mind that he is Gale's son until I turn around and see Gale looking straight at me. I can see his wife standing a bit behind him holding a newborn baby. What are they at now? Child number seven, I think.

Gale walks over to me. He doesn't call me Catnip, surprisingly. I'm glad. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm Katniss Mellark. I'm a wife, a mother, and district twelve is my home. I'm not the girl that he met in the woods when we were younger and he's not the same boy that I met. We don't talk for long before Mabel needs him to help her with their child. He tells me that he's glad that I'm doing well. I tell him the same.

I turn to face the window and stare out into the rain. I'm watching the rain fall outside and all I can think of is the smell of the Mellark's bakery.

Peeta comes and stands next to me. He grabs my hand and stares out into the rain with me. He asks me what I'm thinking about. I don't answer him though.

I turn my head to look into his blue eyes.

"Peeta, I remember about the bread."

* * *

**Note: If you guys ever want me to write about something specific (it doesn't have to be with this storyline) then send me a message on tumblr or twitter.**

**just-another-ship-in-the-sea (.tumblr) or (twitter ) _mack_nash**


	20. hello old friends

**Sorry its been so long since i updated. I have break next week and am willing to write another chapter for this story as a sort of epilogue/bonus chapter.**

**Or I can start a new story….send me any ideas on twitter ( _mack_nash ) or my tumblr blog ( life – in – the – tardis )**

**-Mackenzie**

**p.s. ive missed you people.**


End file.
